Beyond the Stars
by Vampire Solidarity1
Summary: From the past but destined for the future. Angelica Swan and her family end up in the year 2247, instead of 2009. Eleven years later Angelica becomes a doctor aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise. OC/?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I have not seen the new Star trek movie, but I have seen the Original Series many times so bare with me. I do have some knowledge of the movie though, and so I will use it. Same mumbo jumbo; I do not own Star Trek, or anything affiliated with Star Trek. Rated T, because I like to play it safe.

Prologue

"Angelica, get out here! Your father needs help with the groceries," mom yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, and with a huff I closed my laptop. I might as well help because I wasn't getting anything accomplished. Another idea that I had for a story that failed, just great. If I wasn't so easily distracted I would be able to follow through with my ideas, and it would help if I didn't over think things too. I say to myself, "no the character would not do that, no that would never actually happen, or no that is not true to the idea of the story". Logic gets in the way as usual.

"About time you got out here my arms were about to fall off," my dad said with a smile.

"Yeah, well I am not going to be a doctor for a while. So, if your arms fall off I can't reattach them," I joked back. Holly, what is in these bags, they way a ton. Maybe his arms could have fallen off carrying these.

"Watch out Angelica, you have the eggs and bread" dad said, and I dismissed him with a roll of my eyes. Honestly they are more protective of the eggs and bread than anything else.

"I won't smash them, don't worry" I said in sarcasm, setting them down on the stove.

"So, how was school," dad asked.

"Fine." I answered. I was yelled at by someone but I'm fine. The immature people at my school were getting on my nerves. Then one girl who sits at the same table that I do at lunch has the nerve to say that no one likes me and that I should leave. I did leave, just so I would show that she didn't get to me. The less I acknowledge that she hit a nerve; the better it is for me. Even though she did hurt me, because no matter how many people are friendly with me in the back of my mind I know that I will always be on the edge; an outsider.

"Angelica," mom said loudly, she sounds annoyed.

"Sorry... what?" I said.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past minute. I swear that half the time you don't even know what is going on around you" mom said in that lecturing tone of hers.

"I can't help it lately, I feel worn out. I feel like I need to get away, like we all should get away" I said. It was true, everyone in the house was tense and there was at least one argument a day.

"Dear, Robert, come here. I should show you-two something" mom said lighting up like it was her birthday or Christmas. We followed her into the basement, where she picked up a small box.

"A box, that is exciting, but I don't see how that helps with fact that we need to get away" I said.

"It's not the box, it is what is in the box that counts" mom said opening the box. She pulled out a pendant that was silver and triangle shaped. The pendant was outlined by raised filigree, and had an amethyst stone in the center.

"Well, not that the necklace isn't pretty, honey but is so special about it" dad asked. I guess he was as sceptical as I was. I mean a necklace is not really an impressive object; gorgeous and expensive but not impressive.

"My great grandmother left it to my mother, who in turn left it to me and now I'm giving it to you" mom said handing the pendant to me.

"But what does it do?" I asked, getting tired of the beating around the bush.

"It takes you were you are destined to be, as you were destined to be" mom said.

"Are you serious? There is no such thing as taking people where they are destined to be" I said looking at the pendant.

"Try it, think hard about wanting to be somewhere else, but do not use a specific location" mom said; dad was just standing in shock.

"Okay," I said starting to think of how I'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Wait, if the pendant breaks, we will never return home" mom said.

"How does it break? Just like a normal pendant" I asked.

"No, if the person who held the pendant was never meant to be here and truly in their heart they do not want to return then it will break" mom said casting a glance to dad.

"Well, I will want to come home because we don't even know where it will send us" I said. As I started to think of leaving I started to wonder, 'Do I really want to come back? There is nothing really keeping me here except my parents'.

There was a light that started to fill the whole room. We all stared at each other in shock, as we watched a doorway made of stone, but it almost looked like a beam of light; it was almost blinding.

"Go through the light!" mom said as she walked boldly into the light disappearing.

"Go towards the light..." my dad joked as he too walked into the beam of light.

I looked around the room one last time as I followed my parents into the light. I felt like I was being pulled apart in all different directions, then I walked towards the end of the light and passed through to a field out in the open. The buildings surrounding it looked strange, as if we had journeyed to the...future.

When I walked out I saw that we were in a very different place, but it did not look like too different of a time, but then I picked up a newspaper.

The Date was not 2009, but instead 2247?

"Well that changes things. I guess we are in the future now, but we will see how it goes we may like it here and never want to leave" mom said walking onto the main street.

"Yeah, just see how it goes everything will be fine. Let's all be calm" I said sarcastically, looking at the pendant still in my hand.

"At least the pendant is still intact, so we can still get back home" dad said in a hopeful tone.

"The question is how long we can stay here, before the pendant does break. It could be years, but I have a feeling that we may not want to leave" mom said.

I guess we will have to wait it out...

_Eleven Years later_

"Mom, I am a doctor now and I will go where I am most needed" I said packing my belongings into a bag.

"Space is dangerous, you said it yourself. I don't understand why you can't simply stay here on earth. You are being irrational, as if you need a fill of adventure like your still a child" mom said.

"But I am not a child am I? All these years of being here, and when I get the chance to do something that I want it is _out of the question_. You certainly had no qualms with me joining Star Fleet in the first place" I told her.

"She is right; it may be where she belongs. After all I hear that it has some of the most brilliant minds on board. Don't you think that she belongs right there with them?" dad said calmly resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Just promise me that you will remember the engineers, while you're up there in that fancy ship" mom said with tears in her eyes, I hugged her.

"Of course, how could I forget them, and the one that taught me so much; the best mother ever" I said releasing her.

"I don't see why you'll need to know things about engineering when you are a doctor but..." dad said earning a smack across the head.

"She needs any knowledge she can get mister" mom said.

"I guess I won't see you for awhile" I said tears welling up in my eyes.

"You be good okay. Come back to us, alright" mom said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"We have to go too, dear. My boss is sending me to study the Vulcan language more thoroughly" dad said.

"You two are going to be on a planet with a race that does not do anything illogical? That should be interesting" I said raising an eye brow.

"Well your father will not be of much help if he cannot even greet them properly" mom said rolling her eyes.

"It's not my fault...my fingers don't go that way" dad said desperately trying to move his fingers into the proper Vulcan greeting, as mom and I mocked him by accomplishing it easily.

"Good-bye..." I said heading for my car that would take me to my new home on the Enterprise.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I have not seen the new Star trek movie, but I have seen the Original Series many times so bare with me. Same mumbo jumbo; I do not own Star Trek, or anything affiliated with Star Trek. Rated T, because I like to play it safe.

I am adding a new character in this chapter so that my character won't be so alone. P.S. if anyone spoils more of the moments in the new movie because they have not read this note I will be very annoyed.

Chapter 1

"Cadet Swan, on leave just returned. You are stationed on the USS Enterprise, up the ramp that way. You will be briefed by Signor Medical Officer McCoy; good luck" the man at the ramp told me when I arrived at the hanger. I noticed that most people were already headed to their ship, did I mention that I hate being late.

"I am looking for Medical Officer McCoy?" I asked a woman sitting near the door of the transporter.

"He is just down there with Cadet Kirk, I'm Cadet Uhura" the woman said with a warm smile.

"Cadet Swan...field of study Cadet Uhura" I asked her.

"Xenolinguistics..." she said, I knew she was proud of what she had studied.

"Medical, for me obviously, but I do have an extensive knowledge of Vulcan culture and language because of my father...he is an ambassador to Vulcan, he is there right now with my mother" I said, suddenly Uhura's face fell.

"You don't know what this mission is for then, do you?" she asked; eyes wide.

"I was on leave at the time; Medical Officer McCoy is supposed to brief me on the mission...why do you ask?" I questioned, not understanding why she was bringing this up.

"We are going to respond to a distress call from Vulcan, apparently there are some strange things going on with the planet, but I am sure that they will be okay " Uhura said with an encouraging smile.

"I am sure that they are...and thank you Cadet Uhura" I said walking down the aisle to sit in the seat next to a man who looked really ill.

"Hey stranger come here often?" a women with black hair, to the left of me asked.

"What are you doing here Sarah?" I asked my eyes narrowing slightly.

"Is that any way to treat your friend...besides I always liked the colour gold" she said with a mischievous smile.

"Why am I not surprised...wait...how did I never see you before?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your parents told me, besides I couldn't let you have all the fun" she said winking.

"Damn it, why do you do this. I thought you were going to work with animals" I said whispering harshly.

"Well space is too far, and besides who would I bug people with if you are half way across the galaxy?" she asked raising her voice.

"You are such an infant!" I exclaimed and the guy to my left stirred.

"Not another one...Bones I think I found your double" the guy who looked ill said, but he still wasn't ill enough to look Sarah and I over once.

"Jim, if she was like me she would have found some way to kill you already now be quiet" the man called "Bones" said.

"Sarah Middleton, and this medical stick in the mud is..." she said but I cut her off.

"**Cadet** Swan and this is Cadet Middleton, and you two are?" I asked the one called "bones".

"Dr. McCoy...I guess I am your superior officer and this one is Kirk" McCoy said shoving Kirk slightly.

"You can call me Jim though since you are gorgeous" Kirk said to Sarah, who looked at him and glared.

"What is his problem?" I asked McCoy after rolling my eyes at Kirk's comment.

"I injected him with a vaccine for Milvarn mud flees...he wasn't supposed to be coming. He was suspended for cheating on the Kobayashi Maru test" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I found that test to be quite simple when I helped someone in my program with it, but that could be just me..." I said, then I caught site of what was out the window. We were in outer space and the star ships were docked all around us; it was breath-taking.

"Jim, look" McCoy said looking out the window. I could tell that everyone was in awe of the sight just outside the transporter.

"Wait a second? Did you say that you found the Kobayashi Maru test easy?" Kirk mumbled.

"Yes, if you discern that the objective of the test is not to win, but to face your fears. Fear in the face of almost certain death; just as many Star Fleet captains must face everyday" I said, even though I thought that the answer was obvious.

"Are you sure that you are not a Vulcan, because that is exactly what...oh, what was his name? Spock, that's it, said at Kirk's hearing" McCoy said looking surprised.

"See, I told you that you act like a Vulcan sometimes. If you tried to be a little less logical then more people would actually believe that you are a human" Sarah said poking my arm.

"Well, I fail to see how that matters as clearly I am not one" I said gesturing to me ears.

"We could always cut you open and see if anything green comes out?" Sarah asked.

"You wouldn't find anything, and besides that is against about 40 regulations" I said smirking a bit.

"Here we go again..." Sarah said rolling her eyes and flinging up her arms.

"We're here," McCoy said as he stood up, dragging Kirk up as well.

"We're headed to the Medical Bay...try to keep yourself out of trouble on the bridge Sarah" I said giving her a look that said 'try anything and I will get you'.

"Not exactly, Captain Pike wanted to speak to you after you change. Something about your parents and remaining objective" McCoy said, and I ran a finger over the necklace that brought us to this time 11 years earlier.

"Alright, you can come with me then" Sarah said, then I shot McCoy a look and he just nodded as he dragged Kirk towards Medical.

It was clear as we made it to the changing area that one could easily become lost on this ship; it was vast. At the same time it was beautiful, and this was its first time out.

"You really need to be more of a people person" Sarah said taking off the red cadet uniform and swapping it for the gold uniform that barely covered her legs at all.

"You are the one who is the people person, and that is why you are part of the team on the bridge. I am a curious person who likes to keep to myself but still help people that is why I am a doctor" I said as I finished switching into my new blue uniform.

"Blue is a good colour for you" she said giving me a bit of a push.

"Let's go...we can catch up after the crisis has been averted" I said as she led the way to the elevator.

"You know one day you might want to not talk like a dictionary" she said after telling the computer to go to the bridge.

"Higher vocabulary does not mean that I speak like a book" I said as the doors opened to the bridge buzzing with activity. I noticed that seated behind Captain Pike was a Vulcan, then for some strange reason the chain of my necklace broke. I caught it before it hit the ground...strangely the amethyst stone in the middle was broken... I wonder what that means.

"This is Cadet Middleton Captain, she was first in her class at the academy for piloting" the Vulcan said standing up from his seat. Something about his presence unnerved me, his eyes for one seemed to hold emotion but I thought that Vulcans hid their emotions.

"Thank you Commander, you may go to your post beside Lieutenant Sulu, Cadet Middleton" Captain Pike said, then looked at me.

"Cadet Swan, captain. You sent for me" I said as the commander studied me. I noticed that we both had our hands behind our backs, and I almost wanted to laugh.

"Yes, your record is spotless and I know that you have multiple degrees of study. I am curious if you will be able to remain objective should something go wrong on the planet, since your father is an ambassador there" Captain Pike said in a caring tone.

"Both of my parents are currently on Vulcan, Captain. However I do not foresee any reason for this to affect my medical duties" I said plainly and the commander raised an eyebrow.

"Well Commander Spock it seems as though humans can remain objective and logical in such situations" Captain Pike said in humour.

"Indeed Captain," who I now knew as Spock said.

"You can report to Medical now, I am sure that you will be able to find something to do" Captain Pike said with an air of authority; it was no wonder that he was a Star Fleet captain.

With that I left the bridge and headed down to medical; which I surprisingly found with little trouble.

I walked in to see Kirk's hands the size of grape fruits.

"Good god man" McCoy said looking worried, hell I would be too.

"What the hell is this," Kirk said looking at his hands.

"He had a reaction to the vaccine, didn't he?" I asked McCoy who nodded then raced around the bed that Kirk was sitting on. Then Kirk got up and raced out of the room.

McCoy and I looked at each other for a split second then raced after Kirk.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: Once again I do not own Star Trek or anything affiliated with Star Trek (much to my displeasure). Please no one comment if I do not have all the lines correct, because I never have seen the whole movie thorugh. Perhaps the necklace breaking on the bridge will be explored maybe not...who knows? I do.

Chapter 2

"He doesn't quit does he?" I said as McCoy and I raced down the hall after Kirk, this time we both had a hypospray and we were going to get him one way or another.

"Locate Cadet Uhura," Kirk said quickly, and after he found out from the computer he went racing to the communications area where Uhura was.

"Jim, stand still..." McCoy said injecting him again.

"Stop it!" Kirk snapped at McCoy. Kirk then went to Uhura's station. "Uhura..."

"Kirk...what are you doing here?" Uhura said standing up from her post.

"The transmission from the Klingon prison planet..." Kirk started to say.

"Oh my god what happened to your hands?" Uhura said looking at Kirk's swelled up hands.

"It's who is responsible for the klingon attacks..." Kirk said ignoring her question. Meanwhile McCoy and I had our scanners out, trying to find out what was wrong with Kirk. "Ship...Romulan"

"The ship, what?" Uhura said not getting what Kirk was saying, and I wasn't either.

"Listen what's happening to my mouth?" Kirk said garbling his words.

"You got numb tongue?" McCoy asked him.

"Numb tongue?" Kirk said becoming incoherent.

"I can fix that..." McCoy said disappearing again.

"The ship, what?" Uhura said a little more kind to Kirk.

"Romulan..." Kirk tried to say.

"What?" Uhura said not understanding Kirk.

"Romulan" both Kirk and I said.

"Romulan?" Uhura said catching on.

"Yah" Kirk said.

"Yes" Uhura said trying to confirm what Kirk had said.

"Yes," Kirk said as McCoy returned and handed me the hypo. I injected it into Kirk and he flinched again (such a baby).

"God dammit!" Kirk shouted, well more mumbled. Then he started running towards the bridge with Uhura, McCoy and I tailing him.

"Kirk, this is crazy you are not even supposed to be on the ship let alone go and inform the Captain that we are headed into a trap" I shouted to Kirk but he just kept going. "As usual no one listens to the logical one..."

"Don't take it personally he doesn't listen to anyone" McCoy said in an annoyed tone. When we reached the bridge everyone seemed surprised that we came barging, even Sarah.

"What are you doing on this ship, Cadet?" Captain Pike said to Kirk when we entered the bridge.

"The electrical storm isn't an electrical storm" Kirk said quickly.

"It would be best if you continue Kirk, they don't understand. Hell...I don't understand" I said.

"Twenty-five years ago the USS Kelvin was attacked by a Romulan ship that appeared out of an electric storm. Uhura, do you remember that Klingon distress call that you translated a few weeks ago?" Kirk said trying to explain himself, I finally got it and so did Uhura.

"I received and translated a distress call from a fleet of Klingon ships that was attacked by a Romulan ship shortly after they ran into an electric storm. It was full of static and half of it was inaudible but I was able to translate most of the message" Uhura said standing up for what she had found.

"The attack on the USS Kelvin was preceded by an electric storm, from which appeared the Romulan ship that destroyed it. Captain, you did your dissertation on the attack" Kirk said to Captain Pike. I had to smile; Kirk was actually intelligent if he tried (imagine that).

I walked over to Sarah and started talking with her as Kirk continued to convince Captain Pike.

"So how was the bridge?" I whispered to Sarah.

"It was hilarious, Sulu couldn't get the Enterprise into warp speed because he didn't disengage the external inertial dampener" Sarah whispered back with a quiet laugh.

"Sounds fun...I got to inject Kirk with a hypospray" I whispered to her, she glared.

"Lucky, do you think I could borrow one?" she whispered in a sickly sweet voice.

"No, that would be inappropriate" I said looking around the room, my eyes falling on Commander Spock for some reason.

"So are you finally going to be interested in guys now...or are you still going to be spinster" Sarah whispered, and I opened my mouth to answer.

"I think that you are right," Captain Pike said finally agreeing with Kirk, and then he started to give the orders for everyone to go on full alert.

We arrived near Vulcan and went out of warp speed to see a sea of wreckage from all the star ships that arrived before us.

"Oh my god..." I said quietly putting my hand to my mouth.

"That covers it..." Sarah said in awe as well.

"Evasive action, Lieutenant Sulu" Captain Pike said. The ship was being hit by the wreckage and another ship firing on us.

"Med-bay is destroyed Captain and the engine room is on fire" a cadet said.

"I guess that is our cue..." McCoy said as we both left to see what could be done with the injured people now that there was nowhere to treat them, but Captain Pike stopped me.

"Stay here, Dr. Swan" Captain Pike said; I was glad that he wanted to use the term doctor rather than Cadet since I was a doctor.

"We are being hailed Captain" Uhura said, and I finally noticed that she had been given the task of communications (after all she was the one who got the first signal).

"Put them through...this is Captain Christopher Pike of the USS Enterprise and you are?" Captain Pike said when the Romulan was on the screen.

"Christopher, I am Nero" the Romulan said calmly, as if it was a garden party not a battle ground.

"You are aware that this is considered an act of war by the Federation...The Romulan Empire" Captain Pike said.

"I no longer follow the empire, Chris...Ambassador Spock, what a lovely surprise" he said seeing the Commander in the background. "It must be comforting to have another Vulcan on board with you..." he said.

"To whom would you be referring to...as I am sure everyone on this bridge is well aware of their heritage" I said raising an eyebrow, while Sarah mouthed 'what are you doing?'.

"You Dr. Swan...your behaviour confirms it" Nero said smugly.

"I see a flaw in your logic, as I clearly am not of Vulcan descent" I said in a dead pan voice.

"Really, ask your mother then Doctor, or you could just bleed since it would be a new shade of green. You may not have their ears, but your hair is the same as your Vulcan mother. She was always odd for a Vulcan" Nero said, trying to make me angry.

"I believe that you are mistaken..." I said stepping back to stand near Kirk. I could see everyone looking at me, especially Commander Spock.

"Send a shuttle to the Narda and I will leave your ship in peace; I'll see you soon Chris" Nero said then he severed the connection.

"Who hear is trained in combat?" Captain Pike asked and then he told them to follow him, "Doctor, you will wait in the transporter room so that you can assess any injuries when they return; Commander you follow too."

"Kirk, Sulu, and Olsen will accompany me on the shuttle. As we pass over the drill you'll drop from the shuttle and disengage it. I will go aboard the ship and try to negotiate a peaceful end of this battle. Until then, Commander Spock, you are the captain and Kirk, you're the first officer" Captain Pike said as they headed to the shuttle.

"You better not screw this up Kirk, or I will personally give you a strain of a disease that requires a hypospray every hour" I threatened; I couldn't believe that he promoted Kirk to First Officer.

They left, so Spock now Captain headed for the bridge and I headed for the transporter room. I couldn't help but feel guilty that I couldn't help McCoy with the casualties, and what Nero told me. I just prayed that my parents made it off the planet before something bad happened. Then all of the sudden a kid wearing a yellow uniform came in yelling something about how he "could do that!"

Then Kirk and Sulu ended up energizing to the transporter pad with a thump.

"Thanks..." Sulu said out of breath.

"No problem..." Kirk breathed out.

"Are you to alright? No injuries?" I asked.

"We're fine," Kirk said getting up from the pad.

"I knew that being here was a waste of time," I said to no one in particular.

"I agree, Doctor" Spock said from behind me moving to the transport pad.

"You can't go down there the planet is going to explode!" Kirk said trying to get Spock not to go.

"The High Council would be in a cave to protect them from danger if memory serves, Captain" I said stepping on the transporter pad beside him.

"That is correct Doctor, but you are not authorized to go" Spock said in a tone void of emotion.

"Permission to accompany you Captain...my parents would be with the high council" I said using the same tone.

"Energize," he said and I nodded to him.

The planet was beautiful; what had not already crumbled that is. I followed Spock as he raced towards the caves, then from tunnel to tunnel until we reached the main chamber.

"We must go" Spock said and everyone followed us.

"Mother, where is father?" I asked realizing that he was not present.

"A tunnel collapsed..." mom said and I knew from the look in her eyes that he was gone. We all made it outside, and Spock told a Chekov to beam us up. Some of the rocks gave way when we were being beamed up, and a woman fell into the gap in the earth. Then I remembered that Spock had called her mother...

Everyone got off of the transporter pad, and I shared a look with Spock to acknowledge that we both had just lost someone. I knew that he would not want a public display, so I left him alone. I felt numb...I never completely got along with my father but I could not imagine what it would be like without him. I had more important things to worry about right now though...

"Mother, tell me the truth..."


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not own Star Trek or anything affiliated with Star Trek (blah, blah). This is the chapter where most of the stuff is revealed, so enjoy. Also there is the point of view of Sarah for a bit too.

Chapter 3

"Hizhuk," mother said, "You are going to cause a scene."

"Do you think that I want to cause a scene?" I said anger boiling up inside me. I wanted the truth and I was going to get it no matter what. She followed me as we made it to the make shift sick bay. Then I realized something.

"Why were you speaking in Vulcan mother? I thought only father knew how communicate fully in Vulcan" I said questioning her.

"I don't know what you are referring to..." she said trailing off.

"A Romulan tells me that I have a Vulcan mother, which has to be crazy. Then again you have never been completely honest with me. You are always holding back something, like that necklace" I said moving around to check on the patients, still talking to her.

"They are all fairly stable now and I am your new CMO now" McCoy said smiling slightly.

"Good to hear on both accounts, but I am sorry that someone had to die for you to be promoted" I said giving him a sad smile.

"I honestly do not know why you would listen to someone who is a killer over your own mother" she said giving me a disapproving look.

"Why I am I so logical then? It is not normal. Why did you never let me get cut and handle it myself?" I said grabbing a scalpel from one of the tables.

"Do not be so irrational" she said, as McCoy looked on confused by what was going on.

"Then tell me the truth!" I shouted, making her jump.

"You are grieving it is only normal for you to be upset, but you do not have to take this out on me" She said.

"Fine..." I said sliding the blade of the scalpel gently across the tip of my index finger. Setting the scalpel down; I watched in horror as green blood began to trickle out of the wound. I notice that my mother was shocked, but McCoy looked unfazed.

"I reviewed your physicals, its part of my job. I thought that you knew" McCoy said looking genuinely apologetic. I nodded to him, I wasn't mad at him. I did look to my still frozen in shock mother for an explanation.

"I should have told you long ago..." she said moving her hair off of her ears, which she never did. There was the proof that Nero said would be there. She had ears that moved into points...ears of a Vulcan.

"How did you hide this from me, from everyone?" I whispered to her leading her to a corner where no one could hear us.

"You couldn't know that your great grandmother and all of my family were Vulcan. She discovered the necklace that could transport people where they were meant to be when she was already married. The necklace did not bring her to the future as it did to us, but brought her and her husband to Earth. Then another Vulcan family discovered the other necklace. There were 6 in total, and they were all found and it brought every Vulcan family to Earth. So, they all lived in secret and married only Vulcans to keep their blood line pure. I was an exception because my mother raised me in hiding but in the normal world. I was raised among humans, taught to express my emotions so that we would not be discovered. I met your father, and the rest is history. As you know all of my family are gone, but you see if time had not been altered by them venturing to Earth then you would have been born in this time. I know it is confusing..." she whispered laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Why do I have human ears then?" I asked curious as to why I was human in that respect.

"You took after your father in that respect. For some reason you are half but have a bit of both rather than mostly Vulcan. It works in different ways for different people. You may have dark blonde hair, but in that hair you can find almost black hairs..." she demonstrated by finding a dark hair to show me, "You're eyes change in the light, sometimes to gold in the sun like mine do. So, you see...you have the best of both. Just be thankful that you did not inherit my father's eyebrows" she whispered laughing quietly.

"Then I guess that explains what happens when I go into 'Vulcan mode' as Sarah calls it" I said, trying to stay positive but feeling like I should be crying.

"You should just work on the task at hand...the time for grieving is later. By the way where is your necklace?" she asked quietly so that no one would over hear.

"It broke..." I said and she looked excitedly at me.

"Where and when did you break it? Who was around you at the time? Who were you looking at?" she said quickly in a hushed tone.

"It was when I first came on the bridge. I cannot recall who I was looking at" I said trying to remember what I did when I got on the bridge.

"It is very important that you remember," mother said ardently.

"I walked in I looked at Captain Pike, then the necklace broke when I looked at Commander...Captain Spock" I whispered confused as to what that had to do with anything.

"T'hy'la" she said with a smile forming on her face.

"I am unfamiliar with that word. What does it mean?" I asked her.

"I cannot tell you...it is something that you will discover in the future. It will be told to you, so do not ask about it alright" she said the smile getting wider.

"I will not ask anyone" I said still confused as to what she was referring to.

"I will take my leave. I wish to talk to Ambassador Sarek about something" she said as left to find the Vulcans that had been beamed onto the ship.

"Are you okay...I heard that your father died down there" McCoy said walking up to me.

"Thank you Dr. McCoy, but I am sure that I will be fine. I never do cry in public" I said almost ironically.

"Well if you need someone to talk to doctor I am right here...I am your boss after all" he said with a grin that made me smile a bit as well.

"Thank you..." I started to say but I was cut off.

"Dr. Swan and Dr. McCoy report to the bridge" a Russian accented voice said over the intercom.

"We are being summoned," I said as I followed Dr. McCoy to the lift.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Well, here is another fine mess" I said looking around the bridge. No one seemed to know what to do; should they go to Earth and save it or regroup with what was left of the star ships?

"How's it hanging doctors?" I asked when McCoy and Angelica walked out of the lift.

"Not now Sarah. Can you, be serious for once?" she said in an annoyed tone that she rarely used unless she was to the breaking point.

"I am sorry about your dad, Angelica" I said touching her arm.

"Thank you," she said and I could tell that she could cry at any moment. Then Kirk started up about how if the Enterprise didn't stop Nero then Earth would be gone too. Spock arguing that it would be a better chance for us if we regrouped with the fleet...blah, blah. I was more interested in how Angelica was viewing the situation. If anyone else was watching her they would have noticed that slowly her blood was starting to boil at the prospects of leaving Earth to be destroyed like Vulcan was; except this time it was her home that would be destroyed. I walked from my post over to McCoy, who was standing just behind Angelica.

"You might want to step back, because she is about to blow..." I whispered to him and we both took a step back.

"Permission to speak freely, Captain..." Angelica asked Spock.

"Granted..." he said; not a good idea on his part if you ask me.

"Are you out of your mind!?!" she snapped, and several people including me flinched at the sound of the person who was usually calm yelling. When Angelica started yelling there was never a person in the whole universe that couldn't hear it.

"To what are you referring to doctor?" Spock asked raising an eyebrow...big mistake.

"Kirk is right; we have to get to Earth before it too is destroyed. Thousands of people do not have to die because you are emotional compromised" she said standing right in front of him with an unwavering gaze. Kirk soon joined in with the argument, pleased that Angelica agreed with him and it kept going back and forth. I figured that it would never end because Angelica was just as stubborn as the Vulcan appeared to be.

"Place these Cadets under arrest for insubordination" Spock said in a voice that was losing its calm edge. Two security personnel managed to get Kirk, but he continued to struggle. Angelica on the other hand seemed to be smouldering; both her eyes and those of our new captain seemed to be darkened with the rage that was building up between them. Spock did something to Kirk's neck and he fell like a stack of cards.

"Do not even consider it Captain..." Angelica warned before she too was knocked out by some strange neck thing.

"Get them both off of this ship..." Spock said then he turned on his heel walking to the Captain's chair, as security personnel took my friend and Kirk to be sent god knows where.

I looked at McCoy, who looked just as mad at what had just happened as I did. Then I had an idea...

I left the bridge and went to find Angelica's mother. I found her talking to someone, so I interrupted anyway.

"Mrs. Swan, your daughter and Cadet Kirk have just been sent off the ship by Captain Spock. I need your help the Captain is too emotional compromised to handle this. Earth could be destroyed, please help" I said out of breath.

"Well it seems as though your son has let his human side take over" she said to the man that she was talking to before I interrupted.

"I will help you...first we need to find out where she was sent" Angelica's mother said with a smile.

I just hope that where ever they sent them wasn't too cold...


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I do not own Star Trek or anything affiliated with Star Trek. In this chapter my character will be a little more emotional than before because she is at the end of her rope. Also unless I specify it the story will always be in the POV of Angelica, my main character.

Chapter 4

"I hate the cold...this is ridiculous" I said climbing out of the hole in the ice that Kirk and I made when we were sent to the planet's surface.

"You are really emotional today" Kirk said climbing up after me.

"Yeah...my new Captain is pissing me off, and my father died. I am entitled to an off day. I am a doctor not a social worker, I don't need this" I said trying to cover as much of my body as possible with the coat that I was given; which was difficult in a short skirt.

"You know we are probably the only people on this planet...so don't cover up just for me" Kirk said smirking at my exposed legs.

"If you talking like that then I will be the only one on this planet" I said traipsing through the snow.

"I got it...don't hit on you" Kirk said; snow crunching underneath his feet with every heavy step he took."How are you not freezing," he asked when we had walked for awhile.

"I grew up in Canada before moving to San Francisco to go to the Academy. It was almost as cold there in winter as it is on this planet" I said; when suddenly I heard something move in the snow. Kirk was not moving though; he was too busy trying to figure out what it was. Then the creature came into view through the snow storm. It like a yeti but it had beak like mouth that was filled razor sharp fangs.

"Kirk, I don't think it just wants to say hello and exchange pleasantries" I said dragging him into sprinting away from the creature with me. I really do not want to die by being eaten by this creature. Kirk tripped and fell so I had to try to help him up before the creature closed in on us. Kirk got up, and we managed to keep running from the creature. Then a creature a hundred times bigger than the last one broke through the ice and killed the other creature. This new creature looked almost like a lobster because it was so red; except the creature wasn't cooked and if we didn't keep running we would be. It roared at Kirk and its mouth opened to look like a starfish; if starfish had thousands of teeth.

"We need to keep running" I said stating the obvious. The ground suddenly fell out from under us and we started to roll down an ice slope. We kept rolling and rolling, I didn't think that we would ever stop. Once we were at the bottom I could see that the creature was coming down after us.

"Kirk, watch out!" I yelled as the creature wrapped its tongue around Kirk's leg and hoisted him up to try and ingest him.

"Well help me!" Kirk shouted trying to break free from the creature's grip.

"Like what Kirk hit it with a piece of ice!" I yelled back desperately trying to something to save Kirk. Then a figure in thick white robes came out of the darkness of the cave with a torch. The creature was scared of the light and quickly fled the cave; dropping Kirk to the ground.

"James T. Kirk" the person said. Kirk looked confused and so was I.

"Excuse me?" Kirk said still confused.

"How did you find me?" the Vulcan asked...wait Vulcan?

"It can't be..." I said taking in the Vulcan's appearance. Same eyes, same hair but greying, same monotone voice...but that would be impossible.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Kirk asked still confused; I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're..." I started to say.

"I am Spock" the Vulcan said, and Kirk looked at him in disbelief.

"Bullshit" Kirk said; I smacked my forehead at how stupid he was being. Nero came from the future and now Kirk was being a sceptic, just great!

"Well, I believe you. I should probably tell you that your existence might end when I kill your younger self; just to warn you" I said in a flat tone.

"The first time that we met in my time you took the opportunity to point out that I misjudged humans, even though you are only half. I was always impressed and annoyed with you, but I must request that you do not kill my younger self" the older Spock said as we all sat near a fire.

"Fine just because it would kill you too" I said with a sigh.

"I could show you how I got here" the older Spock said to Kirk, who consented to the mind meld. After Kirk was finished the older Spock turned to me.

"Oh, no way. No matter how much you try you will not get me to let you enter my mind" I said stubbornly.

"You are very emotional...were your parents on Vulcan?" the older Spock inquired.

"Just my father; I rescued my mother but it was too late for him" I said holding back a tear that threatening to spill out.

"Then it is important for me to show you the course of events that are responsible for your hardships" he said placing a finger on my cheek, one on temple and so forth. I nodded and he connected his memories to mine. I saw everything. The Jellyfish, the red matter, Nero going through the black hole created when Romulan Empire's home planet and the older Spock left on this ice planet to watch Vulcan be destroyed. The older Spock broke the connection, and I immediately felt apologetic for wanting to kill the younger Spock.

"I am sorry; it seems that you and I have more in common than I want to admit..." I said bowing my head.

"Keep your mind open Doctor and you will find that we have much more in common" the older Spock said mysteriously. Between him and my mother I will never figure anything out.

"Do I tell you ever thing eventually?" I asked him, curious as to whether he knew everything.

"Yes, in time" he said and I nodded.

"We must get back to the Enterprise before Earth too is destroyed" I said heading for the entrance to the cave.

"There is a nearby Star Base that we can go to" the older Spock said.

It was not as easy as it seemed since we had to walk for quite some time before we reached the Star Base that the older Spock led us to. It was covered in snow and ice was caked on everything. It did not look promising to say the least.

"This door is certainly sturdy" I commented as Kirk, the older Spock, and I moved the heavy metal door open. The air rushed into the passage creating a vacuum effect. Once everyone was inside; Kirk and I closed the door back up again.

"Hopefully the old adage of 'appearances can be deceiving' applies here" I said raising an eyebrow at the state of the deserted passageways.

"She's back to being her old cold self!" Kirk said grabbing me into a hug.

"Would you please let me go" I said mortified at being touched by Kirk of all people. The older Spock seemed to find this amusing.

"Fine..." Kirk said backing away with his hands up in surrender.

"Could we get back to the task at hand, Kirk? By the way...never touch me again" I said in a deadpan voice; following the older Spock down the passage.

"That is one thing that will remain constant. Jim always trying to acquire what he cannot have" the older Spock said.

"And he never will get it either" I said looking at Kirk with a disapproving glare. A short, green alien appeared in front of us.

"Come this way" it said, but I wished that I didn't have to because the alien was creepy beyond belief.

"Oh, good you're here! You have the food right? They said that they'd send food" a man with a thick Scottish accent said when we approached.

"He obviously was expecting someone else" I whispered to Kirk.

"You are Montgomery Scott?...You are, in fact, the Mr. Scott who postulated the theory of transwarp beaming?" the older Spock said calmly.

"That's what I'm talking about! How do you think I wound up here? Had a little debate with my instructor on relativistic physics and how it pertains to subspace travel. He seemed to think that the range of transporting something like a grapefruit was limited to about one hundred miles. I told him that I could not only beam a grapefruit from one planet to the adjacent planet in the same system—which is easy, by the way...I could do it with a life form. So, I tested it out on Admiral Archer's prized beagle" Mr. Scott told us.

"What happened?" Kirk asked, clearly curious as to the outcome of the experiment.

"I don't know, I tell you when it reappears...I do feel guilty about that" Mr. Scott said looking uncomfortable.

"You do discover the correct formula for transwarp beaming" the older Spock said.

"I do? Does that mean you have the formula?" Mr. Scott questioned; while we all moved to where his transporter pads were.

"I do" the older Spock said in a shortly.

"Of course, the moving object is space!" I gushed, and then Kirk & Mr. Scott looked at me strangely. The older Spock was not surprised.

"I thought you were a doctor?" Kirk questioned.

"Yes, but my mother was an engineer" I told him, then thinking about how my mother would be feeling when she found out that I was abandoned here. Mr. Scott moved quickly and had the transporter set up in no time.

"I have to get Spock to abandon his post" Kirk said, well more like asked the older Spock.

"You must provoke him to the point where he loses control of his emotions. He will follow protocol and resign his post being emotionally compromised" the older Spock told him.

"There is only two transporter pads...I guess you are sharing with me" Kirk said with a mischievous smile.

"Fine," I said stepping on the same transporter pad with Kirk, reluctantly I had to hang onto him.

"In that alternate universe did I know my dad?" Kirk asked quickly before we left.

"He saw you become captain of the Enterprise and was one of your most respected role models. Good luck, Jim. The fate of an entire planet depends on you. Live long and prosper" the older Spock said as we were transported back onto the Enterprise.

Thankfully Kirk and I arrived on one of the engineering decks on the Enterprise easily.

"Are you sure that you wanted to let go" Kirk said when I stepped away from him.

"I am more sure of that than anything else in the entire universe" I said in disgust.

"Mr. Scott!" Kirk called out when he noticed that he was not there. We heard a muffled shout coming from the water tank and we ran over to check the tank. I took off the layers I had on from the planet as Kirk tried to find Mr. Scott.

"Are you in there?" Kirk asked, then Mr. Scott suddenly shot out of the tank and started racing through the pipes.

"The release valve..." I yelled; racing to get the controls to get Mr. Scott out of the water system before he drowned. Kirk followed Mr. Scott's path through the pipes as a tried to get the release to open. The latch opened just in time for Mr. Scott to come whooshing out, and he started blowing out water.

"Are you alright?" I asked going into doctor-mode...checking his vitals.

"Mr. Scott, are you alright?" Kirk asked louder than I had.

"I wee bit wet, but other than that" Mr. Scott said standing up with the help of Kirk.

"Let's go, we need to get to the bridge" I said climbing up the stairs with Kirk and Mr. Scott following closely behind.

"Not that way..." Kirk said as we blocked by security personnel on one side.

"This way cupcake," a security guard said, and he seemed to have met Kirk before.

"Take it easy" Kirk said stepping forward a little bit more.

"Well...at least we will be on the bridge" I said as the security guards led us to the bridge; leading us to our doom...but worse than that...our Captain....Spock.


	6. Chapter 5 the end

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that this is the end. Having posted a poll for people to take to see if the story was worth continuing, and having only one reply of NO; I have decided to end the story here. So, here it is, as it stands. Disclaimer-I do not own Star Trek or anything affiliated with it.**

**Beyond the Stars-Chapter 5 (Finale)**

Now we were on the turbo-lift headed to the bridge, where a most likely angry Vulcan awaited us. The bridge was filled with the usual hustle and bustle, but it was not as welcoming as it had once been. Especially since Sarah's face was quite grave, and usually she is the one that no one can bring down. I just hope that Kirk can get Spock to be emotionally compromised without harming himself...wait why do I care about him, right I don't!

"Who are you?" Spock asked Scotty, as Sarah did a small wave.

"I'm with them" Scotty said rather pointedly.

"He's with me," Kirk said.

"We're traveling at Warp-speed. How did you manage to beam aboard this ship?" Spock said. I felt it was better if I didn't say anything at all, and let Kirk field this one out.

"You're the genus, you figure it out" Kirk said.

"As acting Captain I order you to answer the question" Spock said, the tension growing on the bridge.

"Well I'm not telling acting Captain" Kirk answered in that haughty tone that always made me angry. "What? What, that doesn't frustrate you does it? My lack of cooperation, that doesn't make you angry?"

"Are you a member of Starfleet?" Spock asked Scotty.

"Um, yes...can I get a towel?" Scotty asked, making me chuckle under my breath despite myself.

"Under penalty of court-martial, I order you to explain to me how you able to beam aboard this ship while moving at Warp" Spock said, finding a way around Kirk's attempts.

"Well" Scotty started.

"Don't answer him" Kirk told him.

"You will answer me" Spock said, I could tell that he was slowly getting angry.

"I'd rather not take sides" Scotty said as if he was talking to two children that were fighting.

"You and me both," I whispered under my breath.

"What is it with you Spock? Hmm...Your planet was just destroyed, your mother murdered and you're not even upset?" Kirk said.

"If you are presuming that these experiences in anyway impede my ability to command this ship, you are mistaken" Spock said.

"And yet you are the one who said that fear was necessary for command. Did you see his ship? Did you see what he did?" Kirk said. Keeping going you almost have him!

"Yes, of course I did" Spock stated.

"Then are you afraid or aren't you?" Kirk said.

"I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion" Spock said, the emotionless mask slipping away.

"Then why don't you stop me?" Kirk asked.

"Step away from me Mr. Kirk" Spock said.

"What is it like not to feel anger, or heartbreak? Or the need to stop it nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you" Kirk said.

"Back away from me..." Spock warned. This was it...

"If you feel nothing, it must not even compute for you. You never loved her" Kirk shouted. I gasped, as Spock yelled out enraged. He began to hit Kirk, knocking him across the bridge until he had Kirk against a console by the throat.

"Oh, God..." I whispered, but no one seemed to be making attempts to stop Spock choking the life from Kirk.

"Spock" his father commanded. Slowly Spock seemed to realize what he was doing and stopped.

"Please note that I am resigning my post because I have been emotionally compromised" Spock said walking away.

I went to help Kirk, begrudgingly. Sarah promptly came over and slapped Kirk across the face, and then smiled at him...he smiled back. What the hell is going on with those two?

"That's just great Jim, we have no Captain and no First Officer to replace him" McCoy said.

"Yah we do" Kirk said sitting in the Captain's chair.

"May I speak with you Angelica?" my mother said stepping towards the turbo-lift. I nodded and followed her.

"I know that you are confused," she said once we had reached an empty corridor.

"Why did I come to this time if I am always meant to be alone?" I asked, wiping off my eyes.

"In another time you did...you were with Commander Spock in the other time. Which made sense if you had not also become a different person in this alternative universe" mother said.

"The necklace broke because in another time I did have him as a soul-mate or whatever" I said.

"You still can because something else matters now..." she said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"The universe is broken, as the necklace is broken. I translated the markings on it the wrong way. It is not whose soul is the one who breaks the jewel but whose soul puts it back together" she said handing me the fractured necklace. The ship suddenly jolted, then was calm.

"Thank you mother" I said hugging her tightly.

"I have a feeling everything will be better when this nightmare is over" mother said, releasing me.

"Mother you keep it" I said handing her the necklace back. "Some things are better left unknown."

"Dr. Swan!" McCoy said walking down the tunnel to meet us. "Kirk, Spock, and Captain Pike are back. We escaped the black hole. I need you to help me remove the parasite from Pike."

"Parasite? What genus and species?" I asked a smile coming to my face.

"That is the spirit" McCoy said, somewhat sarcastically.

"I'll see you later" I said, following McCoy.

**Back on Earth (Angelica's Mother's POV)**

"Mrs. Swan" Spock Prime greeted me.

"Ambassador Spock" I said bowing my head in recognition.

"Much has changed" he said.

"Yes, both no longer have the same hearts, or minds" I said.

"Perhaps or perhaps not" he said.

"Dr. Swan..." the younger Spock greeted Angelica.

"Commander Spock" Angelica replied. They continued to talk, and I couldn't help but feel that maybe not that much had changed.

"Maybe perhaps, it might not have fully affected this union" Spock Prime said to me.

"Uhura, has left your younger self?" I asked gently.

"Yes, from what I gathered by their earlier altercation" he said.

"Excuse me, for a brief period" I said, walking over to my daughter and Spock.

"Forgive me Commander. I cannot keep this my daughter, it belongs with you" I said sliding the necklace into her hand.

Her eyes went wide as the necklace fused back together before turning from an Amethyst to a brilliant Sapphire. Both my daughter and Spock stared at the pendant in wonder.

"That was what I thought," I said to Spock Prime once I reached him.

Spock and my daughter held the pendant between them now, examining it.

"Fascinating," Spock, my daughter, and Spock Prime who was beside me muttered at the same time.

Fascinating indeed...

**Angelica's POV**

"I have read of such pendants, but it was always hypothesized that a necklace that could transport a person to their perfect match was legend" Commander Spock said.

"It is how I came to be here" I whispered, but I knew that he heard.

"Astounding, how was it that you managed to accomplish this?"Commander Spock asked his interests peaked.

"I cannot reveal that to anyone, Commander" I said stepping away.

"Wait, doctor" he said touching the wrist of the hand that held the pendant. I stood abashed at the sudden contact, not expecting it from a Vulcan because they were touch telepathic.

I could see everything: I small Vulcan child being taunted by his full Vulcan peers, Starfleet, what happened on the Narda...everything that had happened to him in his life. That could only mean that he could see everything that had happened in my life as well.

"Impossible" we both breathed out when he broke the contact. The Commander raised a single eye brow and I wondered why, that was until I could feel the heat on my face. The first time I blushed...kill me now.

"It is rare for Vulcans of any kind to be able to join minds by touch, is it not?" I asked fighting the heat that was on my face, willing it to cool down.

"No, my parents could also accomplish this" Spock whispered with an unfathomable expression.

"Commander, I..." I started to say.

"Dr. I believe it would be prudent to maintain a professional relationship..."

"I agree..."

"Angelica..."

"Commander, Ange hurry up, we have to leave" Sarah said, smacking Kirk's hands away from her. "Captain or no Captain he can't touch me!"

"What have I said about calling me Ange?" I called to her as she walked away. "We must go..."

"Yes, Dr. Swan" Spock said, and we started to walk towards the hanger.

"I was wondering, what were the specifications of the ship that you piloted that was commissioned by the Vulcan science academy in the future" I asked.

"We have five years on this mission in which to find an appropriate time to discuss it" he said.

"Of course...now you know everything about me and I know nothing about you" I said.

"Actually, I believe you are mistaken. You have amassed a thorough knowledge of my background" he said.

"I believe that firsthand experience is more beneficial" I said stepping into the shuttlecraft.

"Agreed," Spock said stepping in the craft after me...

_Space the final frontier; these are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Its five year mission, to explore the galaxy, and seek out new life. _

_To boldly go where __**no one**__ has gone before..._


End file.
